Botamon vs Arceus
Botamon VS Arceus is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Botamon from the Digimon franchise against Arceus from the Pokémon franchise. Description Digimon VS Pokemon. While having similar names and... similar names, they both have many differences. For example, how they treat evolution. Digimon works on an evolution tree, where nearly any potential form is reachable with enough time and effort, while Pokemon's evolution is far more linear. With any Digimon, almost anything is possible, and that's why I'm pitting one of the weakest Digimon with the most potential against the strongest Pokemon. Who'll win in a fight to the death? Interlude Wiz: Evolution. It is what drives us forward, and beyond our limits. Boomstick: And it can make for some powerful monsters! Wiz: So today, we're pitting the weakest Digimon with the most potential against the strongest Pokemon. Boomstick: Botamon, the blob that shoots bubbles. Wiz: And Arceus, the being who created the Pokemon universe. Boomstick: It's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win in a death battle! Botamon (And Their Many Possible Forms) Wiz: There isn't much to say about Botamon. Boomstick: You've got that right! His only attack is some lousy bubbles! Wiz: Though Botamon himself is weak, he can digivolve into much stronger forms. Boomstick: Like Koromon, Right? And Agumon, Greymo- Hey this is just Wargreymon vs Arceus! Wiz: Yes, those are his most notable evolutions, but he can also evolve into several other beings, since Digimon evolution is all part of one big tree. Boomstick: So, he can become pretty much anything? Wiz: Eventually. For example, Koromon (his next form) can digivolve to Betamon, who can become Seadramon, Airdramon, Ogremon, Ikkakumon, and so on. Boomstick: Wow that's a ton of forms. Wiz: That's barely scratching the surface. Each form can also de-digivolve to different lower forms, who can digivolve into different higher forms. Boomstick: Like how Seadramon can de-digivolve into Otamamon, who can become Snimon! Wiz: Exactly. With this in mind, Botamon can eventually become any possible Digimon that doesn't require outside help or jogress. Boomstick: But, this would take an extremely long time to do. Wiz: Yes, since Digimon without human partners can't evolve as fast. Boomstick: So wouldn't Arceus just one-shot him? Wiz: Yes, but there are alternatives to human partners. For example, every Digimon has an overwrite sequence, which can let them achieve forms they had never imagined reaching, but using this sequence can shorten their lifespan. Boomstick: Sorta like a cheat code? Wiz: You could call it that. Along with the overwrite sequence, there are other ways to digivolve without a partner. For example, being hit with Calumon's "Shining Digivolution" attack, or being touched by the light from a Digivice, but all of these are outside help. Boomstick: So it's a Botamon with an infinite overwrite sequence against Arceus? Wiz: Yes. Arceus Boomstick: One day, an egg popped into existence and Arceus came out. Wiz: It is said that Arceus then used his 1000 arms to shape the Pokemon universe. Boomstick: That sounds terrifying. Wiz: It is. Arceus is a Pokemon with the power to take out a multiverse, and with infinite speed and stamina, it isn't much of a problem. Boomstick: Thankfully, Arceus is on our side, and doesn't go out of his way to reap destruction on the multiverse! Wiz: But if they really wanted to, they could. Boomstick: With powerful attacks like Judgement, it's not a difficult task! Wiz: Arceus has a strong moveset, and a ton of abilities. When he has certain plates equipped, he can change his typing, and get some new moves. Boomstick: Some of his powerful moves include Flamethrower, Twister, Blizzard, and Perish Song. Wiz: He can also stop time itself! Boomstick: With these powerful abilities, it's no easy task to take him down! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In The Pokemon World Ash is walking through the forest when he hears a loud booming sound and sees a portal open in the sky. From the portal, a small blob falls. It lands on Ash's head, killing him because of how high it fell from. K.O. The Botamon is angry because it just fell from the sky into a world with no food or Digimon, and just hurt himself by falling onto some kid's head. Botamon of course, doesn't really care, and begins his search for food. Somewhere far away, Arceus is meditating. He senses something different, and decides to take a look. He notices the Botamon, but doesn't think much of it, as it probably isn't a big threat. Arceus continues. Eventually, Botamon has found enough food to sustain him, and is eating. Meanwhile, a wild Squirtle also wants some food. He spots the Botamon, and decides now is his chance. It uses Water Gun! The Botamon is knocked over. Botamon gets even more angry as the Squirtle begins to eat his food. The area is engulfed in a glowing light. Squirtle stops his eating and stares at where the Botamon stood. In it's place is a Koromon. The Koromon tackles Squirtle, but it doesn't do much damage. As they fight, another creature notices and decides to go in for the kill. It's a Garchomp. Two scythes chop through the trees, revealing the monster using Dual Chop. The Squirtle runs away as fast as it can, but the Koromon stands still out of fright. The Garchomp uses Fire Fang, and continues to keep attacking. Eventually, the Koromon has had enough, and Digivolves into a Betamon. It continues to be attacked by the Garchomp. This goes on for about half an hour, until... "Betamon Digivolve to- Meramon!" "Burning Fist!" The Garchomp is engulfed in flames. Meramon lets out an onslaught of attacks in his anger. "Heat Knuckle!" "Magna Bomb!" "Heat Wave!" The Garchomp faints from the heat, but Meramon doesn't stop until it's dead. K.O. '''In it's rage, Meramon digivolves again. ''"Meramon Digivolve to- Andromon!"'' Andromon continues to let out its anger by attacking civilians and destroying cities. Several Pokemon trainers try and fight it, but are nearly all knocked out. Eventually, Gary hears, and decides to challenge this monster. And so he does. And he wins. His Blastoise is just strong enough to hydro-pump him into a wall and keep attacking until what once was an Andromon becomes a Betamon again. But it isn't over yet. ''"Betamon Digivolve to- Airdramon!"'' The destructive dragon begins its rage as it soars through the skies. "Wing Cutter!!!" Blue is hurt, and Blastoise is wounded even more. Both are immediately rushed to a Pokemon Center in the collapsing city, while Airdramon flies off. Somewhere far away. Arceus finishes meditation and decides to check on the blob they saw a few weeks ago. Only to find it is now a giant air dragon destroying cities. Arceus doesn't think this is very good, so it decides to intervene, and sends the creation trio to the dragon's location. The Sky Airdramon is flying about, when it notices three beings in the distance. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. It gets even more mad as he finds they are directly in front of his flight path. In his rage, he digivolves. ''"Airdramon Digivolve to- Cyberdramon!"'' Before he even gets to attack, he's immediately struck with an Aura Sphere from Dialga, and sent to the ground. Cyberdramon quickly jumps back into the air. "Erase Claw!" Dialga is barely scratched. Palkia uses Dragon Claw, and Cyberdramon is on the ground again. ''"Cyberdramon Digivolve to- Alphamon!"'' "Blade of the Dragon King!" Palkia is sent hurtling to the ground. "Soul Digitalization!" Dialga is too. He switches to Ouryuken Mode and uses his Ouryuken on Giratina. All three are dying. Then, a fourth being appears. Arceus. He teleports the creation trio to somewhere safe, and the real fight begins. '''FIGHT Arceus uses Judgement, hurtling Alphamon to the ground. Aceus continues to spam Judgement until they are hit with Alphamon's Ouryuken. It did minor damage. Where Alphamon once stood, now lies a Knightmon, being bombarded with a ton of attacks. Knightmon does what he does best, and evolves. "Knightmon Digivolve to- Craniummon!" Arcues stops time, and lashes hundreds of attacks onto Craniummon. Craniummon comes out without a scratch. "Waltz's End!" The attack slams into Arceus. "How can this be?" Arceus thinks, then remembers seeing the Craniummon spin his staff a couple times before time was stopped. "I used Breath of the Gods! It protects me from anything and everything for exactly three seconds, and since you stopped time, none of your attacks affected me!", Craniummon screamed in delight, before trying to slam into Arceus with another Walt'z End. Arceus quickly avoids the attack and uses Judgement on Craniummon, de-digivolving him back into Knightmon. "Knightmon Digivolve to- Dynasmon!" Dynasmon isn't here for long, as he soon evolves once again. "Dynasmon Digivolve to- Omegamon!" Arceus uses Judgement, but it is quickly avoided. Omegamon's Omega Inforce has already kicked in, and he can see everything Arceus is about to do. "Garuru Cannon!" Even though Arceus tried to avoid it, the blast still hit. "Grey Sword!" Arceus slams into the earth. "Omega Blast!" Arceus is damaged even more, and he faints. "Ultimate Uppercut!" Omegamon slices through Arceus's limp body with the Grey Sword, brings it into the air, and unleashes a flurry of blasts from the Garuru Cannon. Arceus's dead body falls to the ground. K.O. Omegamon returns to the digital world, and collapses from the intense fight. Soon after, he explodes into data. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh man, now that was intense! Wiz: While Arceus had the upper hand at first, Botamon had too many forms he could evolve into. If we didn't give Botamon infinite evolutions as fast as he wanted, of course Arceus would win. Boomstick: In the end, it came down to Omegamon vs Arceus. Wiz: The winner of this fight- Boomstick: Is Botamon.Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card